1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink-jet print head and more particularly to an on-demand type ink-jet print head.
2. Descirption of the Prior Art
Various ink-jet printers have been proposed. An on-demand type ink-jet print head is advantageous that the structure thereof in construction is a simple in construction and unnecessary ink droplets need not be recovered because the ink droplets are jetted in response to ink droplet information signals.
In the conventional on-demand type print head, however, the number of ink droplets that can be jetted per unit time (hereinafter referred to as the "droplet frequency") is smaller than other charge-control type ink-jet print heads and hence, the on-demand type print head is not suitable for high speed printing. Accordingly, a multi-nozzle system has been employed to increase the effective droplet frequency. However, when the multi-nozzle system is employed, the number of nozzles increases and the nozzles must be concentrated in a limited space.